


Save the Scum Shou System <3

by FOX_SILVER



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha Akabayashi Mizuki, Alpha Heiwajima Shizuo, Alpha Kadota Kyouhei, Alpha Shiki Haruya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, As in I have I thing for hot anime guys and am currently exploring that, Attached to a System, Beta Kishitani Shinra, But I have never seen a harem one so I wanted to write one, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I like having choices, M/M, More characters to be added as the story progresses - Freeform, Multi, My other fic has plot this one is honestly almost an excuse to write gratuitous smut, Omega Orihara Izaya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There will be some underage so if you don't like don't read, This was inspired by a whole bunch of chinese quick transmigration BL novels that I read, Transmigration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOX_SILVER/pseuds/FOX_SILVER
Summary: Sometimes a fan has criticisms. It's normal, no one show can be universally loved, no matter how highly lauded it is. There's always going to be detractors, people with differing preferences.Now if someone could explain, why this simple DRRR!!! fan was being punished for a stray comment, it would be really helpful!Or[Currently Waiting Online, SOS please!!!]
Relationships: Akabayashi Mizuki/Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kadota Kyouhei/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya/Shiki Haruya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Orihara Izaya woke up on Friday morning and threw up.

Or, to be more precise, he fell out of bed, stumbling through the hallway before throwing open the bathroom door and offering his mushy insides to the porcelain god.

Mairu and Kururi had been dozing in bed, luxuriating in those final few minutes before their brother came over to wake them for school, only to be startled into awareness by heavily thumping footsteps that rushed past their door. 

Curious, as particularly small children always are, the two of them snuck out of their joined beds to investigate. Identically dressed in pink and white striped pyjamas, the duo stepped out of the room, drawn by the lit crack of the hallway bathroom door through the pre-morning gloom and the unfamiliar sound of retching.

Tiny feet are of course perfect for sneaking, and the two manage to creep up undetected just as Izaya empties out his last burst.

Unaware of his audience, the raven haired boy proceeded to curse, liberally introducing his curious siblings' tiny ears to words that any sane parent would have slapped him for. Though, considering how absent their own parents were, it would be a wonder if they noticed at all.

The cursing slowed, tapering off as the boy paused to wipe his mouth off with toilet paper. Izaya seemed to come back from his momentary bout of sheer insanity, beginning to make the effort to rid himself of the splattered bile and acid taste in his mouth as he flushed away the evidence. 

Finally deeming it safe, the twins glanced at each other, linking their fingers together before pushing open the door.   
  


"Nii..?" whispered the twin on the left, gripping her sister's hand tight.  
  


The older boy turned, looking still a bit shell-shocked from something, eyes fixing at a point just above her head. He looked... _terrible._ His eyes were red-rimmed, and there was a wan paleness that spoke more of shock than any lack of sunlight. The overhead fluorescent revealed the thin sheen of cold sweat that had gathered over his brow, plastering dark locks to his forehead. His wide, wide eyes turned to her.   
  


"Kururi...?" He rasped, the manic light glinting in his irises staining them carmine.   
  


The correctly identified twin nodded but didn't move from her spot by the door. She didn't understand what was happening, but her instincts were alive and well, and they were screaming at her that she wasn't in the presence of her brother right now, but a particularly vicious, wounded animal that had somehow found itself trapped in a corner with the only way out being...through her. She stared at him, dewy dark eyes judging. Seeming to understand her reticence, the boy calmed, stance opening up as he mustered up a tiny crooked smile.  
  


"It's fine. Just a stomach bug is all. Why don't you two wash up and I'll get you some orange juice to go with breakfast. You'll need the vitamin C if you don't want to catch what I have." 

Kururi frowns, unconvinced, the expression mirrored on her sister's face when she glances at her. As the more assertive of the two of them, her sister moves to protest and demand answers but is pinned in place by their brother's still red almost-glare. It is very much at odds with the softness of the rest of his expression and his gentle tone and she freezes uncertainly.   
  


"Mairu." He addresses her instead, the awful fake smile still fixed in place. "Go on then. Take Kururi with you and sit at the table. I'll make pancakes if you're good."

The girl grins, displaying dimples and childish delight as she tugs her reluctant sibling from the doorway. A careless 'you promised Iza-nii!' is thrown over her shoulder before they disappear round the corner. 

Izaya gives it a minute to make sure they've really left before heaving himself from the floor and locking the door for good measure. He turns to the bathroom mirror where his haggard appearance is in full view. The only odd thing else he could see that no one else would had they been in the room with him was the floating words overhead. 

[Orihara Izaya: Transfer Complete!]

The boy gapes at it for a moment before settling into a scowl. His fingers dig into the sides of the sink, making his fingertips sting, though he is in too much of a temper to pay attention to that. 

_"What the fuck is this?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Kirara? Saimi? Helen? Amy? 

No, no, _**No.**_

It was a name.

Yes, I'dhad a name Before hadn't I? Before Izaya, back when-

Back-

 ~~_(Why did it hurt so_~~ _m_ _u c h_ ~~_to think?)_ ~~

I-I'd had a name. I was a normal girl with a possible case of undiagnosed ADHD.

Active, dreamy, distracted.

All of those things, yes, but generally normal.

I'd found joy in anime and manga. In the communities and fandoms that I'd been proud to be a part of. Even if it was a shallow sort of acceptance , having a chance at being something greater than just myself was...appreciated.

My overexcitement and too-quick responses were hidden behind a screen and ever upscrolling chats. Just another username on a screen, one of hundreds of thousands of millions of people, just for a little while.

Hell, the day I'd discovered Durarara!!! hadn't been particularly special either. I'd been skimming youtube and-

Izaya. _( ~~That's **me.**~~ )_

Fighting Shizuo. _(Figh_ _t_ ~~ _the M O N S T E R.)_~~

And the rest was history.

I'd fallen hard for its complexity of it, its differing twisting storylines, the sheer mish-mash of incredible characters. There had been action, romance, intrigue!

And Izaya, weak, fallible, weird, _human_ Izaya had lorded over it all, mocking, powerful and out of reach.

He was a bastard, of course. He was hated and lonely.

~~_(But he'd been strong in his strangeness. He didn't need anyone.)_ ~~

~~~~His thought process was ridiculously unhealthy of course, but... somehow I'd admired him anyway.

And then that ending. The cessation of years of obsession...

A gunshot, a fallen climax.

~~**_D I S S A P O I N T I N G._ ** ~~

I'd been so keyed up, so excited, even when I knew it wouldn't end well for the informant and- and-

It fell flat.

It wasn't a win. It wasn't even a real final loss. It was a defeat to an enemy who pretended mercy.

_(As if Izaya hadn't been his Equal for so many years. Like he hadn't been **worth** it.) _

It **stung.**

I-

I was-

I was just so angry.

And to my shame, I'd taken my anger straight to the forums, bemoaning the emptiness that now pervades me, the anger that tainted my vision red with the injustice.

But that had been it.

I mean after I calmed a bit, it's not like I really wanted to blame or hurt anyone for this so-

> ### [I didn't like the ending. I think Izaya (and Shizuo) could have had a much more satisfying end to their years long fight. I really would have liked to see things end differently for Izaya. He's a bad guy, but I really liked his character. The animation was great though. Thank you for the episode, can't wait for the next season.]

And that had been that. I'd finally logged off, still upset and gone to bed.

So why-

"Nii-chan, its turning brown."

I jolted, immediately flipping the pan before the pancake could be ruined.

Satisfied, Mairu tugged on his pants one final time before returning to her seat at the table, the two of them once again engrossed in their picture book.

I sighed in relief, dumping the newest pancake on the dish to his left and reaching for the batter.

It was a load off my mind that this body was ingrained enough in its habits that I could pretty much run on autopilot even with my mind in turmoil. Not to mention, ths helpful little schedule tacked to the fridge, letting me know their usual morning routine.

Though I had to admit, I was a bit concerned about the fact that a twelve year old was so proficient in cooking, cleaning and child-rearing all by himself.

...I'd think on that later. Right now I had too curious for their own good kids to wrangle into uniforms and to get ready for middle school myself, headache be damned.

When I had a decent enough stack on each plate, I drizzled honey over Mairu's, syrup on Kururi's and left a pat of butter to melt over mine with just a smidge of syrup. I vaguely remembered that Izaya wasn't much a sweet tooth, which was a damn shame because I absolutely loved sweets.

...Well, kids were changeable. If I took it slow, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. (Though me suddenly and automatically thinking this was going to be long term- Nope, not thinking about it, _Not thinking about it.)_

I took my seat next to the still identical twins (evidently, the Canon Version hadn't said his life changing quote to them yet) and kept my head down, chewing thoughtfully on the food.

Seriously, was this some kind of joke? And what was with the floating boxes everywhere?

There was a tinkle like breaking glass that went off in my head and-

_[ **-Zzzt- HHel-** lo? Oh good! We're finally connected!＼(≧▽≦)／]_

I choked on my fork.

_[Ah, No, don't panic! I'm very friendly you see! (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b]_

A little more image breaking couldn't hurt could it? I certainly wasn't in any position to complain as I swiped my glass off the table, chugging milk to dislodge the lump in my throat.

_'A-are you in my head?' I_ asked shakily.

_[Yup, my very clever Host! Ah, this is great, Haha, I thought we lost you there for a second when the System didn't connect! (ᗒᗣᗕ)°•]_

'System?'

_[Mmn! The Scum Shou Saving System <3, at your Service! _ _ヽ( >∀<☆)ノ]_

It was lucky I hadn't put anything new in my mouth or I would have had another spittake. As it was, I barely reigned myself in enough to put my cup down before something happened.

'Is- is this going where I think it's going?'

_[? Well! You've been chosen to change the ending for this Scum Shou! Isn't that great? You get to change the problem which you hated so much~]_

'Wait. This is because of my comment?'

I was well aware of the dangers of the internet, but this was ridiculous.

_[Yup! That and the system did a random lottery to pick a substitute. There were a lot of uh...unhappy consumers.( `ε´ )]_

'Uh, I'm grateful and all, but I'd like to go back please.'

[ **Sorry, no refunds, take-backs or redos.** ]

_[Host just has to save the shou and change the ending! Everything~ will be okay after that. ]_

'No, rather, I'm telling you its not-'

My thought was interrupted as Kururi tugged on my arm, waiting for me to turn to her before asking for another helping. 

I spared her a smile, patting her on the head as I scooped up a little more for her, only for my expression to twitch as the System took the time to bail.

_[Oh no Host, look at the time! You better get the twins to school! You should stay home though okay?_

_Remember, this system is ever at your service, so Ciao while I make sure everything is set up okay? Okay. Byeeeee~! (๑≧౪≦) ]_

'Huh? Wait, explain yourself damn it!'

* * *

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong._

The faintly melodious sound of the first bell echoes over campus, the school grounds suddenly filled with the rushed clatter of school slippers and sneakers being slipped off by the final stragglers hoping to get to class before homeroom.

[Room 1-B]

The students stand to give their morning greetings, Otoyasu-sensei, greying and sleepy standing at the front. As the chorus dies down, the calm atmosphere is interrupted by a sudden bang, the door flying open. All eyes turn to the entrance.

Izaya Orihara, red-faced from exertion with windswept hair, steps in gingerly, flushing immediately as he notices all eyes on him. He utters a quick apology, nearly a mumbled before quick-stepping his way to his seat. A couple of his fans, squeal at his rare ruffled look but make little fuss. Orihara's penchance for silence and being a loner were well-known and they hardly want to embarrass him after all. Several of his more observant seatmates catch him swiping surreptitiously at his mouth, dislodging crumbs as he too settles in.

Even as everyone turns to the front, there is no doubt that class wouldn't be returning to its previous equilibrium.

Because if the light scent that had followed him in was any indication...

Orihara had just presented.

As an Omega. 


End file.
